Emerald and Crimson
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: HieixKurama: Kurama is getting beat up by little kids while he baby sits, but the pain is worth the money, and the money is going to be used for something for a certain fire youkai...


**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Blah blah blah blah blah!  
**  
**_Pairing:_ Hiei/Kurama  
  
_Warning:_ The pairing is the warning. Also if you are any of the following: Dumb and don't know what gay is, lesbian, or homophobic, don't read this fanfiction.**

**

* * *

_Emerald and Crimson: Part One_  
**  
Hiei sat on the branch of a large tree in the depths of the Makai. He was trying to escape his sins though it was doing him no good. A cracking of twigs made him twitch and look down below him. The fox was standing there; his red hair blew in the soft wind. Hiei could not figure out why Kurama was there though. His emerald eyes stared up at him. They looked lifeless. The fire youkai double blinked and caught a better look at Kurama's face. It was covered in gashes not necessarily oozing blood but they were bad.  
  
"Kurama!" Hiei jumped down to assist the fox. His body collapsed as Hiei helped him up. "What were you thinking? Coming here as a human." Kurama opened his eyes slight enough to look at him.  
  
"Hiei," his voice light as he spoke, "I'm glad to see you." Kurama smiled, wincing because of his injuries.  
  
"Why are you here in the Makai?" Hiei's eyes almost teared, but he held them back the best he could until they couldn't hold any more.  
  
"I was worrying about your disappearance." Kurama moaned as Hiei nuzzled his chest. The fox was ice cold. Hiei slid a hand up his shirt to fondle the injured fox. "Hiei-kun." His breath hit the spiky hair.  
  
"Hn?" Was the youkai's reply. Hiei never told Kurama how he had felt. The truth was, Hiei loved the fox, regardless of form, ningen or demon. He was sexy to him.  
  
"Is this how you feel about me?" Kurama's voice was light as the youkai nodded sort of shyly. "I'm glad. That is the other reason I came here, to tell you I love you." The fire demon lifted his head up to focus on the fox's emerald eyes with his crimson ones.  
  
"Does that mean that we are together?" Hiei asked as Kurama shook his head and lifted the youkai up. The fire demon looked at him with sincere, sweet puzzlement. Kurama pushed his hair out of his face and placed his lips onto Hiei's. He dove into his small koi's mouth, drinking his juice that tasted so wonderful. Hiei touched Kurama's hands and laced his fingers with his as he drank from Kurama. They opened their eyes and parted their kiss, a coating of their mixed drink on each other's lips.  
  
"Now we are. You are mine and mine only." Kurama smiled at Hiei's lips, coated with their saliva. Hiei nodded at the fox as he winked at the youkai.  
  
"What about your wounds?" Hiei asked the fox with worry in his eyes again.  
  
"I know cures for them silly." He grinned at Hiei's ignorance. Kurama pulled the youkai into his arms again and sighed. "I must return to the human world." He got up, kissed Hiei lightly on his forehead, and left him. The crimson eyes of the fire demon stared at Kurama, knowing that those injuries were only light compared to some if anyone at his school found out what they had just done.  
  
"What happened to you though?" Hiei asked the Kitsune with puzzlement in his eyes, "Were those from the other demons here in the Makai?"  
  
"Actually, some of them are, some of them aren't." Kurama replied.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" He began to turn furious. Who else would want to hurt his fox?  
  
"The children I watch are just about reckless." Kurama responded, "They throw things at me when they don't want to do something or they do it just for the hell of it."  
  
"You baby sit?" Hiei looked at Kurama through his pretty crimson eyes, still filled with worry.  
  
"Yes. I watch five children on a daily basis and all of them run rampant and don't listen to me. There is only one reason I do this." Kurama stopped to catch some air, "That is so I can get money to save for something very special."  
  
"Which is?" Hiei questioned the fox.  
  
"You will see as time will tell." Kurama winked, "Meet me at the oak tree by my school tomorrow after noon all right?" The fire youkai smiled and allowed the fox to leave after he gave him one last kiss.  
  
**_-Tbc-_**


End file.
